


Friendly Competition (Poe Dameron x Fem!Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Poe Dameron, F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: The reader loses a bet to Poe, but everyone's a winner in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reviving an old favorite today lol. This is actually an old request which was someone asking for "dark smut" with Poe and a female reader. It's been on my tumblr but I'm still trying to build up works on here, so I decided to post it today. :-)  
> Did my best to fix any mistakes I found but for whatever reason there's always something so if you find anything just let me know lol.  
> Sorry there isn't another chapter for my Christmas series "Firefly" with Bucky Barnes today, I had to change the entire story and needed to take out a chapter in order for it to be finished on Christmas day. So there's that explanation in case you were curious :p

“The best pilot in the Resistance” was probably the most annoying, cringe-worthy title you had ever heard, and you heard it a lot. Poe couldn’t let anyone forget that he was the best, and no one would measure up. You were surprised his colossal ego even fit into his X-Wing, what with his inflated head taking up most space as it was.  
As annoying as his overly-confident demeanor was, you couldn’t help the way you felt about him. Your relationship was complicated, considering you were the second best pilot in the Resistance. Key word second. Poe held it over your head like it was his job, like someone was paying him to make you feel inferior. It was a daily struggle to not punch him in his smug face, then kiss it immediately after.  
He didn’t do it on purpose, and that’s probably why you had such a problem with him. His heart was ten time bigger than his ego, and he would never do anything with malice in his heart. You wished he would just be a real dick sometimes so you could have an excuse to yell at him, but you had no such luck. He was too nice for his own good, and you both hated and loved it at the same time.  
He wasn’t exactly quiet when it came to how he felt about you, which made your little love-hate inner turmoil that much worse. The glances he sent your way were purely sinful, the way his hand would linger on your thigh if you were ever sat next to each other at a table. He never said it out loud, but all he wanted was you.  
“You know, the mechanics could probably fix your ship faster than you, Y/N,” Poe said, kneeling down and staring at you as you repaired the bottom of your ship. You blew a strand of hair out of your face and tried your best to ignore him.  
“I could help, if you’d like,” he continued, resting his hand on the side of your X-Wing. You let out a sigh and rolled out from underneath it, wrench in hand.  
“I’ve got it, thanks,” you said, hardly bothering to be polite.  
“Someone’s in a bad mood,” he replied, folding his arms and shifting his weight, “Besides, no matter how much you fix this thing, it’d still be a ton slower than mine.”  
You felt something snap inside of you. In fact, you /heard/ something snap inside of you.  
“You wanna bet?” you said, sounding more annoyed than you meant. Poe seemed to consider it for a few seconds, chewing his bottom lip in contemplation. Despite your annoyance, the sight still turned you on.  
“You’re on,” he said at last, “Whoever had the fastest time on the track from maintenance checks today wins.”  
For once, you felt like luck was on your side. You’d beaten your own time that morning, finishing the routine flight check in a minute and thirty seconds.  
“Deal. What was your time this morning?” you asked, folding your arms. You couldn’t help the smile that had crawled onto your face.  
“One twenty six,” he answered. Your heart dropped and you muttered a string of curses under your breath. Poe laughed, adding to your irritation.  
“I have an easier bet in mind,” Poe said, his voice low. You looked at him with suspicion. He moved closer, his lips moving next to your ear. Your skin broke out in goosebumps.  
“Come with me back to my quarters,” he murmured into your ear, “And whoever cums first loses?”  
Your eyes widened at his request and your jaw dropped. Did he actually just say that to you?  
He moved away from your ear and stared at your face, gauging your response. You clamped your mouth shut and reverted to your cool exterior.  
“You’re on.”

 

It didn’t take long to follow Poe to his quarters. In mere minutes he was pulling you down the hallway and opening his door, a stupid grin on his face. The moment the door had closed behind you, he was shoving you against it and meeting your lips with enthusiasm. He reached down and picked you up by the under side of your thighs, his lips never once leaving yours. You wrapped your legs around his body, your hips welcoming his with eagerness. The moment his pelvis collided with yours you let out a gasp, breaking the kiss.  
Poe kept the friction building, grinding himself against you with fervor. He began nipping at your neck, leaving teeth marks in his wake.  
“You know, you did lose the last bet,” he spoke against your throat, “I think it’s only fair I start us off.”  
With that, he was carrying you to his bed, his hands firm on your thighs. You landed on the sheets and he crawled between your legs, removing his shirt in the process. You reached up to touch the exposed skin only to be stopped by him. He gripped your wrist and smirked, a flicker of excitement in his eyes.  
Poe grabbed your other wrist and placed them above your head, then used his shirt to bind them together.  
“Not only is he arrogant, but possessive,” you mocked, staring up at him. His hands were on either side of your head, the bed dipping under the weight.  
“You have no idea,” he responded, one of his hands coming to the hem of your shirt and lifting it to reveal your stomach. His fingers slid under the material, trailing to the edge of your bra and moving underneath it. You closed your eyes, the feeling of his calloused fingers working your sensitive nipple into a pique sending a whole new wave of pleasure over you.  
He reveled in the whines you were emitting, his arousal making his pants uncomfortably tight. He leaned down slowly, pressing butterfly kisses to your exposed stomach. You felt your muscles twitch beneath his touch and your back lifted off of the bed. Another moan began to build in your throat so you dug your teeth into your bottom lip to keep quiet.  
“Don’t do that,” Poe demanded, the vibrations from his voice tickling your stomach, “I want to hear you.”  
With that, you released your breath, your eyes squeezed shut. Poe’s hand trailed down from your breast to the edge of your pants, then dipped inside. He was moving at an painstakingly slow pace, keeping you on edge. His fingers ghosted over your core, hooking a finger inside the drenched fabric of your panties.  
Even though Poe said it would be an “easy bet,” you were finding it incredibly difficult the moment he pressed his thumb over the sensitive bud that was your clit. You could feel hit hot breath hitting your stomach, the fine hair there standing up straight. He began to circle the bundle of nerves, every last stroke sending a shock of electricity straight through your body. Your breathing picked up in pace and you fought against your loose restraints, trying desperately to ground yourself. If he kept this up, you’d be undone in mere minutes.  
“Less than five minutes and you’re already soaking, Y/N,” Poe teased, his lips curling into a half smirk. You blew out a puff of air as he drew his hand away.  
“What can I say? I’m excited,” you shot back, throwing the makeshift bindings to the side and lifting yourself onto your elbows, then reaching down to pull him into another kiss. He welcomed your lips, his tongue passing through your lips with little effort. You rolled on top of him as he explored the corners of your mouth, breaking the kiss for less than a second to lift your shirt up and over your head. You unhooked your bra quickly and tossed it to the pile of clothes that was building on the floor.  
The look on Poe’s face said it all. His pupils were blown black, his lust for you growing even more heavy(as well as other things, which you felt through his jeans). You ground your hips down into his, smiling triumphantly as he threw his head back and moaned aloud. The sound alone sent a wave of pleasure straight to the fire growing inside of you.  
You began to undo his belt, your fingers brushing ever so slightly over the bulge that was making its presence very known. Poe’s chest rose and fell in anticipation, watching your every move as you removed the last of his clothing.  
His member all but sprung free. You moved between Poe’s legs, placing one of your hands on his hips to keep him stationary as the other gripped his arousal. A low rumbled erupted from his chest, the contact sending chills up and down his spine. His mind was racing, the sensation of your hand pumping him mixing with his urge to fuck you senseless.  
“You seem like you’ve done this before,” he said, his voice breathy and strangled.  
“Maybe I have,” you remarked, looking up at him from under your eyelashes. Your eyes locked and you leaned forward, pressing your tongue to the underside of his cock and licking from the base to the tip. Poe’s mouth fell open in both shock and pleasure, his eyes never leaving yours.  
“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, his head falling back into the sheets. You smiled at your little victory, still caressing him and picking up in speed. Poe’s hands covered his face and a muffled moan escaped his lips. You decided to graze your tongue over his tip once more, circling the sensitive area. His hips began to raise off the bed and your free hand pushed him back down, asserting your temporary dominance.  
“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be?” Poe said, lifting himself up onto his elbows and looking down at you.  
“Only if you don’t stop me, commander.”  
Your words seemed to snap something inside of him, because in less than a second he was on top of you, practically ripping off your trousers and tossing them across the room. His lips were stuck to your neck like rough leeches, sucking and biting any and all exposed skin from your collar bone to your ears. Your hands tangled in his hair, gently tugging the amber curls as his fingers crept up your thighs.  
Poe pressed his fingertips back against your clit. You gasped quietly at the contact, his other hand moving further south and teasing your entrance.  
“I swear on the stars, Dameron,” you complained, his fingers so close to entering you, “If you don’t do something I’m going to actually murder you.”  
“Maybe if you were a bit more polite..” he trailed off, his eyes half lidded and staring at you seductively.  
“Fuck off,” you groaned, bucking your hips against his hand to make even just a little more contact. He moved both of his hands away, much to your dismay.  
“All you have to do is say please,” he said, his voice heavy with lust. You pouted, not wanting to give in to him. The growing need between your legs was making it very difficult to not comply.  
“Please?” you said softly, running one of your hands over his chest.  
“I suppose…” he trailed off, his hands resuming their previous positions, “Since I love hearing you beg.”  
He slipped one finger inside of you slowly as he gauged your response. Your head fell back, your eyes squeezed closed and your hands fisted the sheets of the bed. Poe began to pump the digit before adding another, leaning up to press a kiss to your swollen lips. You moaned into the kiss as his fingers fucked you, his other fingers rolling over your clit.  
You felt your insides coil as he worked you, the familiar feeling building every time his fingers delved a little deeper.  
“Looks like I’ll be winning this bet, too,” Poe muttered against your lips, his knee separating your legs further.  
With that, you mustered what strength you could grabbed his wrist, stilling his movements. Though the last thing you wanted him to do was stop, you were not losing two bets in one day.  
“We’ll see about that,” you replied, reaching down and gripping his cock once more. He let out a strangled moan as you guided him to your entrance, his head pushing past your opening easily. You moaned in unison as he fully entered you, the feeling of finally being fucked by Poe was almost enough to send you tumbling over the edge.  
Poe’s jaw clenched as he thrust in and out at a steady pace, breathing through his teeth and shutting his eyes in concentration.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you, Y/N,” he groaned, “Fuck, you feel too damn good.”  
His words added to your pleasure, your moans growing in volumes and mixing with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. It was a miracle the walls were partially soundproof.  
It was a race to the finish line, both of you doing everything in your power to delay your own releases. You were both too stubborn, knowing that the moment you let go, it was all over. Eventually, Poe hit that one sensitive spot inside of you and you yelped, pleasure washing over you and setting your nerves ablaze. It wouldn’t be long now.  
“There?” he asked, stilling his movements the moment you cried out. Fuck.  
He began to move again, hitting the spot a second time. You covered your mouth with your hand to quiet the moan that threatened to escape.  
“Ahh, right there,” he growled, thrusting more fervently and making it a point to hit that spot. You could tell he was getting closer as well, his thrusts losing rhythm. You, however, were even closer.  
With one final thrust you broke, your orgasm crashing over you. You all but screamed Poe’s name as you came around him, seeing stars. Your back arched off of the bed, a shiver snaking down your spine and adding to the pleasure. Seconds later, Poe came tumbling after you, a string of curses leaving his lips. His hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut as he rode out his high.  
You laid there motionless for a few moments to catch your breath. Poe’s hands were on either side of your head, his muscles twitching beneath his skin. After a few moments, he pulled out and laid next to you, his chest rising and falling in unison with yours.  
“I win,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. You pouted, standing up and getting dressed.  
“What exactly do you win, though?” you asked, slipping your shirt over your head.  
“I got to fuck the second best pilot in the Resistance.”


End file.
